Tres metros sobre el cielo
by amalia23
Summary: Bella estudia último curso de secundaria en el colegio más pijo de Roma,saca buenas notas y es la hija perfecta; Edward es un adolescente violento y rebelde, que adora las carreras. Al principio se odian, pero, ¿qué riesgos asumirán para que eso cambie?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Si me lo hubieran dicho hace dos meses no lo hubiera creído. Yo, Bella enamorada de Edward, un chico al que nunca me hubiera acercado por mi propia decisión. Gire la cabeza y ví a mi mejor amiga Alice subida en la moto de su novio Jasper, mejor amigo de Edward. Respiré hondo, me puse el casco y me sujeté fuertemente a la cintura de mi perfecto novio. Los rugidos de las motos resonaban con fuerza y rompían el silencio de la noche. Las apuestas eran cada vez más elevadas, y la mayoría eran por mi novio. Con un poco de humor negro pensé en mi madre. Estaría horrorizada cuando se enterase de que había vuelto a venir aquí; su perfecta hija Bella saliendo con un delincuente, sería la vergüenza de toda la alta sociedad de Roma. Solté una pequeña carcajada y miré el reloj. Me repetí por décima vez que no me pasaría nada, que Edward nunca me pondría en peligro y que era un excelente motorista. Aún así no podía calmarme, recordaba demasiado bien lo que pasó la última vez.

-Bella, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- me dijo Edward mirándome con preocupación

Esperé a que mi voz se calmara – Quiero hacerlo Edward le dije mientras estampaba mis labios con los suyos intentando quitarme un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar.

No tuve tiempo de decirle nada más, ya que el rugido de una pistola señalaba el inicio de la carrera.

Hola!

Quizás a algunos les suene este prefacio, y sí están en lo correcto. Soy la antes conocida como aylacullen. Hace 2 años comencé a escribir esta historia, pero a los pocos meses tuve que dejarla debido a un duro golpe que sufrí. Sin embargo, continué escribiéndola, y ya ni me acordaba, hasta que el otro día hace poco al abrir el correo vi que había personas que todavía esperaban por nuevos capítulos y me mandaban reviews, así que he decidido que voy a publicar TODA la historia, que ya está escrita completamente. La otra vez simplemente subí un par de capítulos, pero ahora los he mejorado, así que a las antiguas lectoras, anímense de nuevo, porque puedo garantizarles que está mejorada ¡!

Espero que la historia tenga la misma maravillosa acogida que tuvo la otra vez, y espero deseosa sus opiniones acerca de si la continúo o no!

Mañana subiré el capítulo 1, o esta tarde, depende de cómo respondan ;)

Un beso y nos leemos!

Amalia23


	2. La fiesta

Como ya saben los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los introduzco en una trama inspirada por el libro A Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo.

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, fue muy emocionante recibirlos.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**CAPITULO 1**

Me encontraba en mi habitación en ropa interior mirándome al espejo. Era una chica bastante normal, aunque muchos me decían que era guapa. Tengo el pelo marrón, al igual que mis ojos, largo casi hasta la cintura, una cara del color de la porcelana y unos labios algo desproporcionados. La verdad es que tengo un cuerpo bastante bonito, aunque yo raras veces me veo guapa. Abro las puertas del enorme armario que tengo en la habitación, demasiado grande para mi gusto y con demasiada ropa cara, pero claro, siendo de la alta sociedad de Roma hay que lucir siempre perfecta. Intente encontrar algo que ponerme para la fiesta que se daba hoy en casa de Jessica, pero no reconocí ni la mitad de las prendas de ropa que había en el armario, por lo que decidí pedir ayuda a mi hermana.

-Rose, ¿puedes venir?- le grité desde la habitación

-ay Bella, estoy hablando por teléfono ¿que quieres?- me dijo con voz de estar hablando con un niño pequeño. Para tener 16 años y yo 17 no me respetaba mucho, que digamos.

-Sólo quiero saber que a pasado con mi armario

-Fue tu amiga la bajita, que vino el otro día con un montón de bolsas y cajas- dijo mientras volvía al salón.

-Alice- mascullé entre dientes y cogí el móvil que descansaba sobre la repisa de la estantería. Marqué el número rápidamente y lo cogió al primer timbrazo, parece que se esperaba la llamada.

-¿si?- me dijo con voz suave

-Alice, ¿se puede saber qué demonios le has hecho a mi ropa y a mi armario?, no encuentro nada que ponerme para esta noche y sólo falta una hora!

-Tranquila, estoy llegando a tu casa

Un momento. Alice viniendo a mi casa… Oh, no, me iba a querer pintar y peinar, al igual que siempre. De pronto el timbre sonó y oí a mi madre abrir

-Alice, que gusto verte por aquí, y qué guapa vas

-Gracias Renée, ¿dónde está Bella?

-Estoy en mi cuarto y mas te vale que tengas una buena explicación para lo que le ha sucedido a mi armario- le espeté enfadada.

-Bueno, ya sabes, toda tu ropa era de la temporada pasada y…

-Da igual, dame algo que ponerme, que es tarde y no he podido encontrar ningún vestido

Alice se acercó a mi armario y a los pocos segundos salió con una percha de la que colgaba un vestido Channel negro , con un escote a lo imperio y que me llegaba a medio muslo. La verdad es que era precioso, aunque nunca lo admitiría, pero ella conocía demasiado bien mi mirada como para saber lo que pensaba.

-Te gusta, verdad.-dijo con una sonrisa-Toma aquí tienes los zapatos- y me tendió unos tacones de 10 cm negros. Dí un suspiro. Ya me había resignado a caerme esta noche.

Entonces me fijé en su atuendo. Llevaba su pelo liso rizado , y se había puesto una diadema con diamantitos, conociéndola seguro que eran de Swarovski. Su vestido era palabra de honor, largo hasta el suelo con un estampado muy elegante marrón y rosa claro. Sus tacones, más altos que los míos eran de color rosa bebé.

-Vas muy guapa Alice

-Tú también lo estarás en cuanto te peine y maquille

-¿Quéeee? No, ni se te ocurra, quedan 20 minutos para que nos vayamos, y además, ¿qué le pasa a mi pelo?

-Pues que lo llevas igual que siempre- dijo como si fuera un defecto obvio- no pelees porque sabes que al final te ganaré

La miré resignada, me senté en el tocador, cerré los ojos y esperé a que acabara con su tortura. A los 15 minutos dejé de notar sus manos revoloteando y abrí los ojos. Los tenía difuminados con eyeliner y sombra gris, con unas largas pestañas que yo nunca hubiera conseguido alargar tanto, algo de colorete y los labios pintados de rosa palo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una especie de moño bajo en una lado de la cabeza y sujeto por una horquilla con diamantes en forma de flor que supuse era de Alice. Algunos mechones caían sueltos en rizos. La verdad es que Alice había echo un gran trabajo en un tiempo récord.

-te ves divina- me dijo Rose desde la puerta- Ojalá mis amigas hagan pronto una fiesta de esas

-Tú eres demasiado chiquita- le dije, y me sacó la lengua

-Bueno, -dijo Alice- ¿a qué hora pasa tu novio a recogernos?

-No es mi novio serio, además nos hemos peleado, me tiene que pedir disculpas por lo que hizo ayer…

-¿No viene Jake?- dijo Alice algo alarmada- ¿entonces como nos vamos?

-Alice, te preocupas más de eso que de Jake y de mí- me quejé

-Sabes que nunca me ha caído bien- cortó ella- ¿ y bien?

-Nos llevan mis padres que van a una cena en la mansión de Emmet

-Chicas es la hora- gritó charlie desde el mercedes

-Vámonos Bella, presiento que esta noche va a ser especial- dijo Alice con un brillo en sus ojos

-Sí, espero que pase algo interesante y no sea un muermo como la de Mike

-¿Por cierto, sigue detrás de ti?- me preguntó con asco

-No, Jake ya lo ahuyentó- y ante este comentario no pudimos evitar echarnos a reír.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado, diviértanse chicas y no tomen- dijo mi madre con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Tranquila mamá, nos vemos- tras esto el coche se marchó y Alice y yo nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa, cuando de pronto llegó un Lamborghini y jake se bajó de el.

-Nos vemos dentro Bella- me susurró Alice

Esperé con los brazos cruzados a que Jake me alcanzara.

-Vaya Bella, te ves muy bien- me dijo algo deslumbrado. Ante ello mi ego subió, pero no quise mostrarle que su comentario me había gustado.

-Vas a necesitar algo mejor si quieres que te perdone- le espeté

-Sí, lo siento, no debí de haberte hablado así ayer, no sé lo que me pasó- me dijo , y sonaba bastante arrepentido. Puso una carita a la que no me podía resistir, y al fin y al cabo la pelea había sido por una tontería

-Te perdono- le dije. Entoces él me cogió por la cintura, me atrajo contra su pecho y me dio un beso muy dulce. Nos separamos cuando ya no podíamos respirar.

-Creo que debemos entrar dentro- me dijo con voz ronca . Yo sólo pude asentir con la cabeza

Nos dirigimos hacia el portal, y nada más abrir la música te perforaba los oídos. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. En una mesa había un gran pastel, y en la de al lado multitud de botellas de champán, ron y whisky. Los regalos se amontonaban al lado de la puerta. Esta va a ser una noche inolvidable, pensé mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de Jake.

Espero sus opinioneees ¡!

Besitos de parte de Amalia


	3. Sorpresas

**CAPITULO 2**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Como ya saben los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los

introduzco en una trama inspirada por el libro A Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, les dejo el cap

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bella pov**

La música invadía el ambiente, la verdad es que el DJ que habían contratado era muy bueno. Todo el mundo bailaba, había muchísima gente, casi 100 personas. Algunos estaban ya algo borrachos y otros se retiraban a las zonas más oscuras de la habitación para besarse, algunos incluso subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

-¡Bella!- me gritó Alice entre el estruendo

-Un momento Jake- le dije a mi novio, y me encaminé hacia donde estaba mi amiga

-vale, no tardes mucho, te espero en la terraza- me dijo y se escabulló por la puerta que daba al jardín

-¿Qué quieres, pequeño duende?- le dije frunciendo un poco el ceño

-Ven, hay una habitación para dejar los bolsos y los abrigos, no querrás cargar con ellos toda la noche

-No, la verdad que no, pero… un momento, ¿cómo es que llevo este bolso? No recuerdo haberlo cogido al salir de casa, además, pesa muchísimo

-Bueno, eso es porque es mío- me dijo entre risas- te lo dí cuando nos bajábamos del coche para que lo sujetaras, pero veo que no me prestabas mucha atención.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, por lo que supuse que en estos momentos mi cara se asemejaría mucho a un tomate.

-Bella, tengo que preguntarte algo- me dijo Alice poniendo un tono serio- te veo rara esta noche, no habrás decidido….?

-¡No, claro que no Alice!- le dije gritando. Cuando me di cuenta bajé el tono.- Ya sabes que no estoy enamorada de Jake, sólo me parece guapo y es mi mejor amigo.

-Lo sé pero quería asegur..

-¿Oye, y qué llevas en el bolso para que pese tanto? - le pregunté cambiando de tema

-Oh, sólo un estuche con maquillaje imprescindible, las llaves de casa, el móvil y la cartera.

Ante su respuesta la miré encarnando una ceja

-¿Qué? Bueno, vamos a darle el regalo a la del cumpleaños

-De acuerdo alice- suspiré, y salimos de la habitación hacia la montaña de regalos.

**Edward pov**

Me encontraba en un descampado cerca de la zona industrial. Allí era donde mi pandilla y yo nos reuníamos. De ellos al único que consideraba mi mejor amigo era Jasper. Era un chico de 18 años (la misma edad que yo), rubio, alto y de ojos azules. Siempre me chinchaba con que yo era el que conseguía siempre a las chicas más guapas. Yo no me consideraba extremadamente guapo, pero sí atractivo. Tenía el pelo broncíneo y ojos de un verde brillante. Mi cuerpo era musculoso debido a los abdominales y flexiones que hacía. Nadie hacía más que yo. En la pandilla había 4 chicos más que me trataban como si fuera su jefe. Éramos unos macarras, robábamos y nos dedicábamos a correr en carreras ilegales. Yo no robaba porque lo necesitase, mis padres tenían bastante dinero, aunque me fui de esa mansión en cuanto cumplí los 18 dejando a mi madre esme, mi padre carlisle y mi hermanito emmet. Robaba principalmente para darle dinero a Jasper, y para pagar el alquiler de mi departamento y otros gastos. Mis padres creían que estaba estudiando medicina en la facultad y trabajando para conseguir dinero. Esto en realidad no era del todo una mentira, ya que estaba matriculado en la universidad, y con aprobar los exámenes finales aprobaba el año.

-Ey Edward- me llamó jasper.- Tyler ha llamado a su novia, que está en una fiesta en "Le ville dorée" (n/a: imaginemos que es un barrio muy exclusivo de la ciudad) y ha propuesto ir a "animar" la fiesta, ¿te apuntas?

-Claro hermano, sabes que yo no me pierdo ninguna- le dije muy animado.- ¿Te subes con migo?- le dije a la vez que señalaba la moto.

Ibamos por la carretera a 180 km/h (n/a: no se que medida utilizan en vuestro país, pero es ir bastante más rápido de lo permitido), me encantaba la sensación del viento en mi cara. Cuando llegamos me puse la chaqueta de cuero y esperé a que los demás nos alcanzaran.

-¿Y ahora como entramos?- preguntó Seth

-Dejádmelo a mí – dijo Tyler, y acto seguido sacó el móvil.- nena, estoy en la puerta de la casa de tu amiga, puedes venir y abrirme?

A los 5 minutos se abrió la puerta de la casa y entramos todos atropelladamente antes de que la cerraran

-Por favor, no monteis ningún jaleo- nos suplicaba la novia de tyler.

En ese momento seth tiró la tarta de cumpleaños por los aires a unas chicas que empezaron a gritar, y se montó un montón de ruido. Entonces ví a un ángel de cabellos marrones y ojos chocolates entrar desde el jardín con un chico detrás. Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

**Bella pov**

Había salido al jardín para reunirme con JAke, y en ello estaba cuando oí muchos gritos. Rápidamente entre y ví lo que había provocado el alboroto. Un grupo de chicos se habían colado en la fiesta y lo estaban poniendo todo patas arriba. Habían lanzado el pastel de cumpleaños.

- Seguid como si no estuviéramos- dijo alguien

-Te apetece algo de beber Bella- me preguntó Jake

-Sí, estoy muerta de sed- le dije mientras ibamos a la mesa de las bebidas.

-¿Qué te sirvo?- me prguntó amablemente, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar, uno de los que se habían colado habló.

-Un whisky, gracias- dijo. Entonces le miré. Era increíblemente guapo y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero.

-Te dije que un whisky- le repitió a jake

-Da igual Jake, ya lo hago yo- le dije

Empecé a servirle el whisky en vaso, y cuando este estuvo lleno y se acercó a cogerlo se lo lancé a la cara. La cara que puso no tenía precio. Jake se empezó a reír, y el tipo que parecía muy cabreado lo lanzó sobre las botellas, haciéndo que se rompieran y ocasionaran un gran destrozo.

Entonces se giró hacia mí y me dijo- Y a ti te voy a enseñar a no hacer eso nunca más.

Su tono me asustó, por lo que intenté retroceder, pero antes de darme cuenta ya me había cargado sobre un hombro.

-¿Qué haces? ¡bájame!- le gritaba mientras me removía para intentar que me soltara.

-Disculpa,- le dijo a un chico- ¿dónde está el baño?

-Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha

-Gracias- dijo- ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno- dijo refiriéndose a mi

Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras yo empecé a patalear y a darle puñetazos, que obviamente casi ni notaba porque tengo poca fuerza, y al ver que esto no funcionaba empecé a rogarle que me soltara, diciéndole que había sido una pequeña broma, pero nada. Cuando llegamos al baño cerró la puerta con pestillo y me metió en la bañera, poniendose el de tal forma que yo no pudiera escapar.

-Ahora vas a ver que nadie se mete con Edward- me dijo con voz amenazante- no es bueno que las señoritas sean desobedientes y hagan estas cosas, pero tranquila, yo te voy a enseñar lo que tienes que hacer

Ante estas palabras me puse a temblar, rogando por que ocurriera un milagro y alguien me sacara de allí.

**Alice pov**

Bella se había quedado en el jardín con Jake, cuando de repente oí unos gritos y vi a la pandilla entrar. Decidí ir a la habitación de los bolsos para llamar a la policía.

Intenté ir sin que nadie me viera y haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero cuando entré en la habitación ya había un chico allí. Era rubio, de ojos azules y muy guapo. Ya iba lanzarme y hablar con él cuando ví que tenía en su mano mi bolso, sacaba de él mi cartera y cogía los 100 euros que había. Mierda, pensé para mí, eso era lo que me quedaba de mi paga semanal, ahora no podría ir al centro comercial. Después de sacar el dinero tiró la cartera a un montoncito que ya llevaba.

-¿Quieres algo?- me dijo

-Sí

-pues cógelo,- me dijo señalando todos los bolsos que había en la cama.

-No puedo, porque un idiota la tiene en las manos- le dije

-Deberías regañarle a tu madre- me dijo- no puedes salir sólo con 100 euros

-Era lo que me quedaba de mi paga- murmuré

-Bueno, ahora que no tienes dinero quizás quieras venir a comer mañana conmigo- me propuso

Es muy guapo, pensé, pero me ha robado el dinero y yo no quiero salir con delicuentes.

-No gracias- le dije con tono irónico

-Venga, qu…

No pudo terminar, porque un estruendo de cristales rompiéndose hizo que saliera de la habitación para ver qué pasaba. Lo único que pude ver fue a Jake sobre los cristales y a un chico de pelo cobrizo cargar a una chica hacia arriba.


	4. Peligro

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Como ya saben los personajes no son míos, son de la magnífica escritora Stephenie meyer, yo sólo los introduzco en una trama inspirada por el libro a tres metros sobre el cielo

Les dejo el capítulo ya, abajo les doy unas cuantas explicaciones

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bella pov**

-Ahora vas a ver lo que les pasa a las niñitas de papa como tu que se creen muy listas- me dijo con voz amenazadora

-Suéltame de una vez, ya te he pedido perdón, que más quieres- le dije suplicante

No me contestó, se limitó a mirarme con una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que avanzaba hacia mí. Cada paso que el daba yo lo retrocedía hasta que finalmente mis piernas toparon con el borde de la inmensa bañera. El se acercó sonriendo con suficiencia y me empujó dentro de la misma. Quise agarrarme a la cortina pero lo unico que conseguí fue descolgarla y que cayera al suelo.

-¿Q-Que vas a hacer?- un temblor se apoderó de mi voz y el sonrió al percatarse de ello

Acto seguido cogió la ducha, abrió el grifo y me apuntó directo a la cara. No me dio tiempo a apartarme .

-¡Para, esta muy fría!- le gritaba

El sólo se reía y me bajó el chorro de agua de la cara al cuerpo, empapándome todo el vestido. El tapón de la bañera estaba puesto, por lo que el nivel del agua iba subiendo.

-Para- le gritaba- por favor para de una vez- le supliqué

Como no me hacía caso intenté apartarme del chorro, pero el espacio era reducido y no lo conseguí. Entonces vi algo que podía distraerle lo suficiente como para que yo llegara a la puerta, quitara el pestillo y pudiera salir. Esperanzada cogí el bote de champú y se lo lancé a la cabeza. Le impactó en la cabeza y se distrajo. Esta es mi oportunidad- pensé, pero cuando iba a salir de la bañera mi habitual torpeza hizo su aparición y me resbalé.

-Parece que todavía no has aprendido la lección- me dijo a la vez que se sobaba la frente

Entonces puso el agua caliente, tanto que salía mucho vapor del chorro

-Estás loco, no me pensarás echar ese agu…..- no pude continuar porque me lanzó el agua de nuevo a la cara- Ahh, quema, quema- le dije a la vez que se me saltaban las lágrimas

Parece que al verme en ese estado le dio pena y dejó de echarme agua. Yo me levanté de la bañera y salí de esta, pero cuando me dirigía a la puerta el se puso delante impidiéndome salir.

-Te queda mucho mejor ese vestido mojado- me dijo sin apartar la vista de mí.

Yo miré hacia abajo y descubrí que con el agua mi vestido se había vuelto transparente revelando mi ropa interior. Inmediatamente me sonrojé y me alegré de haber decidido estrenar ese día el conjunto de lencería que me regaló alice en vez de ponerme mis braguitas y sujetador de dibujitos.

Entonces se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-Edward abre, soy yo- dijo una voz masculina

Edward corrió el pestillo y entró un chico de nuestra misma edad. Parecía agitado, así que supuse que habría subido las escaleras corriendo.

-Han avisado a la policía, tenemos que irnos ya- le dijo nervioso

-Ve bajando, ya voy yo- dijo Edward. Era un nombre bonito, hacía juego con su aspecto. Me golpeé mentalmente por este pensamiento.

-Toma preciosa, no quiero que te resfríes- dijo a la vez que me lanzaba una toalla

-Idiota-murmuré, y pareció que me escuchó porque escuché su risa mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Me metí en una de las habitaciones de la casa y cogí un chándal que cambié por mi vestido mojado. El lunes se lo devolvería a su propietaria, al fin y al cabo no me podía pasear mojada de noche en pleno mes de febrero.

Después de secarme un poco bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Alice. Parecía muy preocupada, pero su semblante cambió en cuanto me vió.

-Bella, me tenías muy preocupada, no aparecías por ningún lado, ¿y qué llevas puesto?- me dijo alice con cara de horror al ver mi maquillaje todo corrido y el carísimo vestido chorreando en mi mano.

-Es una historia muy larga, el lunes en clase te la cuento, ¿de acuerdo? Es que tengo que irme ya a casa, es muy tarde y mis padres están apunto de llegar. ¿Has visto a Jake? Se suponía que el me iba a llevar a casa.- le dije a la vez que miraba a mi alredor contemplando el desastre que había en el salón. Los jarrones estaban rotos, y los cuadros por los suelos. Al andar te quedabas pegado al suelo debido a que todas las bebidas se habían derramado cuando Edward empujó a Jake. Los sofás estaban tirados del revés y las paredes llenas de tarta.

Al ver el escrutinio al que estaba sometiendo la habitación Alice me sonrió-Lo sé- me dijo- a mi tampoco me gustaría que esta fuera mi casa. Y la última vez que vi a Jake estaba llamando a la policía en el teléfono de la cocina.

-gracias Allie, iré a buscarlo y me voy a casa. Te quiero- me despedí de ella con un beso y me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme con jake.

**Edward pov**

-Ahora vas a ver lo que les pasa a las niñitas de papa como tu que se creen muy listas- le dije con voz amenazadora.

Vi que en sus ojos aparecía el miedo, y hacia bien en temerme, aunque yo en realidad no iba a hacerle nada, sólo quería divertirme un rato.

-Suéltame de una vez, ya te he pedido perdón, que más quieres- me dijo suplicante.

Sonreí internamente, parecía que la chica no era tan valiente como había aparentado abajo. Empecé a avanzar hacia ella, pero cada paso que yo daba ella lo retrocedía, lo que ella no sabía porque estaba de espaldas era que en unos pocos pasos más se toparía con el borde de la bañera. Como yo había predicho sus piernas chocaron con la bañera, ella se giró para ver lo que había impedido su avance, momento que yo aproveché para empujarla con cuidado dentro de la misma. Ella intentó agarrarse a la cortina de la ducha, pero obviamente esta no aguantó su peso y cayó al suelo.

-¿Q-Que vas a hacer?- noté un temblor en su voz y sonreí pensando en lo que le iba a hacer ahora

Alargé mi mano hacia la derecha y cogí el mango de la ducha, abrí el grifo y le apunté directamente a la cara. No le dio tiempo a apartarse. Yo me lo estaba pasando en grande, y por los ruidos que oía de abajo mis chicos estaban montando una buena

-¡Para, esta muy fría!- gritaba

Yo no le hice caso y seguí echándole el agua.

-Para-gritaba- por favor para de una vez-

Yo empecé a reírme, pero me dio un poco de pena así que bajé el chorro de agua de su cara al cuerpo. Entonces la miré a la cara. El peinado se había desecho completamente, por lo que su pelo castaño oscuro caía chorreando en suaves ondas que se le pegaban a la cara. El maquillaje se le había ido, pero al contrario que muchas chicas que se lo ponían para tapar sus imperfecciones, su cara sin él revelaba una piel suave y tersa. Ella no se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio porque estaba mirando algo situado a su derecha. Cuando me quise dar cuenta un bote de champú se dirigía hacia mí sin darme tiempo a esquivarlo. El bote me impactó en la frente. La verdad es que dolió, pero yo sabía que ella lo había hecho para intentar escaparse. Me empecé a sobar la frente como para hacerle creer que estaba distraído y que podía escapar, pero en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de la bañera la empujaría dentro de nuevo. Esto no fue necesario, porque el tapón de la bañera estaba puesto, con lo que el fondo de esta estaba lleno de agua, y al intentar ponerse en pie para salir la chica se resbaló. Es bastante torpe, pensé. Me sobé la frente una vez más y noté que me estaba saliendo un chichón, y la verdad es que me dolía cada vez más.

-Parece que todavía no has aprendido la lección- le dije. Vi que en sus ojos había un destello de ira.

Entonces dirigí de nuevo mi mano hacia el grifo y puse el agua a la máxima temperatura, tanto que salía vapor de agua y se llenaba todo de vaho.

-Estás loco, no me pensarás echar ese agu…..- no pudo continuar porque le lanzó el chorro de agua hirviendo de nuevo a la cara- Ahh, quema, quema- me decía y pude comprobar que se le saltaban las lágrimas

Esto me hizo detenerme por completo, yo no quería hacerle daño en ningún momento. Al ver que había cortado el grifo salió de la bañera y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pusiera la mano en el pomo yo ya estaba bloqueándole la salida. Vi como su expresión cambiaba de una de satisfacción a otra de ira. Paseé la mirada por su cuerpo y me percaté de que su maravilloso vestido se había vuelto transparente y rebelaba su ropa interior. Llevaba un conjunto de lencería muy provocativo que la hacía ver muy sexy. Me percaté de que ella no se había dado cuenta de este detalle, así que decidí decírselo para ver su reacción.

-Te queda mucho mejor ese vestido mojado- nada más decirlo ella miró hacia abajo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

Entonces se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta que estaba detrás de mí.

-Edward abre, soy yo- dijo una voz que reconocí inmediatamente como la de Jasper.

Corrí el pestillo y ví que respiraba agitadamente. Lo miré enarcando una ceja.

-Han avisado a la policía, tenemos que irnos ya- dijo respondiendo a mi muda pregunta

-Ve bajando, ya voy yo- me di cuenta de que se había quedado mirándome fijamente, con expresión calculadora. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que había descubierto mi nombre. Mierda, pensé para mi mismo -Toma preciosa, no quiero que te resfríes- le dije a la vez que cogía la toalla y se la lanzaba. No sé de dónde salió lo de decirle preciosa, aunque verdaderamente lo era.

-Idiota-la oí murmurar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando bajamos al salón vi el caos que se había desatado

-Jasper ¿y los chicos?- le pregunté al no ver a ninguno de nuestros amigos alli

-se han ido ya, sólo quedamos nosotros. Hay que darse prisa Edward.

-Un momento jasper, ¿sabes quien ha llamado a la policía?- le pregunté. En mi cabeza ya se estaba formando un plan

-Sí, ha sido el tonto al que lanzaste antes por los aires- me dijo ansioso-¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-se me ha ocurrido una idea, ven- le dije a la vez que nos deslizábamos fuera de la casa y montábamos en mi moto.

….

Jasper y yo nos habíamos escondido en la calle de al lado, y estábamos esperando a que el chivato saliera para darle una lección a él y a su coche, un lamborghini negro. Después de esperar 20 minutos vimos el coche abandonar la casa y nos lanzamos a su persecución. Si no paraba por las buenas le obligaríamos a hacerlo por las malas.

**Bella pov**

En cuanto entré a la cocina ví a jake allí.

-jake, ¿me puedes llevar a casa? Es que es muy tarde y no me apetece pedir un taxi- le dije

-Claro bella, vamos, lo tengo aparcado fuera

En cuanto nos montamos en el coche tuve un mal presentimiento, pero después de todo lo que había pasado esta noche estaba con los nervios de punta. Solo esperaba que a Jake no le diera por conducir rápido. Cuando salimos de la casa me pareció ver dos sombras en la calle de al lado, pero no le di mucha importancia. Me estaba ya quedando dormida cuando de repente un golpe en la parte trasera del auto me espabiló. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi que una moto con dos personas nos perseguía y parecía dispuesta ha hacer todo lo necesario para que nos detuviéramos.

Entonces pasamos al lado de una farola que iluminó por un momento la cara de los dos extraños. La adrenalina me subió en ese instante

-Jake acelera- le dije en un susurro

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

PERDOON POR LA TARDANZA, ES QUE VOLVÍ A PERDER LA CONTRASEÑA, YO SOY AYLACULLEN, LA OTRA HISTORIA TENÍA YA MUCHA ACEPTACIÓN ESPERO QUE MIS LECTORAS VEAN ESTA CUENTA Y VUELVAN

LAS QUIERO (Y UN REVIEW NO HACE MAL JEJEJ)


	5. La pelea

_**LA PELEA**_

_En cuanto nos montamos en el coche tuve un mal presentimiento, pero después de todo lo que había pasado esta noche estaba con los nervios de punta. Solo esperaba que a Jake no le diera por conducir rápido. Cuando salimos de la casa me pareció ver dos sombras en la calle de al lado, pero no le di mucha importancia. Me estaba ya quedando dormida cuando de repente un golpe en la parte trasera del auto me espabiló. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi que una moto con dos personas nos perseguía y parecía dispuesta ha hacer todo lo necesario para que nos detuviéramos._

_Entonces pasamos al lado de una farola que iluminó por un momento la cara de los dos extraños. La adrenalina me subió en ese instante_

_-Jake acelera- le dije en un susurro._

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?- me preguntó Jake extrañado.

Yo sólo pude señalarle con un dedo tembloroso el espejo retrovisor. Jake arqueó una ceja en una silenciosa mueca de pregunta e hizo lo que le había indicado.

-Mierda- dijo con una voz que hizo aumentar mi miedo- Bella abróchate el cinturón-me ordenó con voz baja y autoritaria.

El coche cada vez llevaba más velocidad, y mi miedo aumentaba al ver que no había nadie por la calle. De pronto los golpes cesaron, y pudimos respirar tranquilos.

-Dios Jake llévame a casa, creo que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento- le susurré.

-Tranquila Bella, ya casi llegamos- me dijo a la vez que me revolvía el pelo en un intento de aliviar mi tensión.

Entonces miré de nuevo hacia atrás y lo ví de nuevo. Era el chico que me encerró en el baño y que luego nos siguió con la moto, sólo que ahora no venía solo, le acompañaban 2 motos más.

-Jake, tenemos problemas. Nos siguen de nuevo

-Tranquila, ya sabes que soy muy bueno conduciendo, los despistaré- dijo a la vez que tiraba por las calles de la zona antigua, que eran estrechas y llenas de baches, por las que era difícil circular en moto.

A los 10 minutos habíamos perdido ya a dos de las tres motos, pero él nos seguía siguiendo, incansable. En una curva aceleró y se puso a la altura del coche. Entonces empezó a golpear el deportivo con un bate de hierro. Después de unos cuantos golpes había roto el espejo retrovisor y los cristales de las ventanillas traseras, pero súbitamente desapareció.

-creo que lo hemos perdido Bella- dijo Jake aliviado- voy a parar para ver los daños del coche.

-No creo que sea buena idea Jake, no me fío, podría aparecer de nuevo

-Tranquila Bella, seguro que ya se ha ido, no te preocupes, además, no voy a tardar nada.

Dicho esto Jake se bajó de su carísimo coche y lo rodeó analizando los dañ no quería parecer paranoica, pero no podía dejar de mirar por el retrovisor. De pronto unas luces mehicieron ponerme alerta.

-Jake corre, arranca, creo que nos ha encontrado- le dije temblando

Jake levantó la cabeza, me miró y todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo. La moto llegó, el chico se bajó, me miró de arriba abajo y se enfrentó a Jake.

-Tú, niñato hijo de papá- le gritó- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para llamar a la poli, ehh?¿Eres muy valiente verdad?- le decía a la vez que le empujaba y le cogía de la camisa- ¿Dónde está tu valentía ahora, pijito?

Yo sólo podía mirar desde el coche cómo Jake retrocedía. Entonces el chico se volvió hacia su moto para irse. Respiré aliviada, parecía que lo único que había querido era meterle miedo en el cuerpo y enseñarle quien mandaba. Pero entonces sucedió algo que ninguno esperábamos. Jake le dio un empujón, con lo que el chico trastabilló y se cayó al suelo. En ese momento yo ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para salir del coche e ir a buscar ayuda. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta vi cómo se levantaba. La ira que había en sus ojos no se podía describir. Levantó el brazo y le dio un puñetazo a Jake en la cara, que no alcanzó a moverse siquiera del sitio. Entonces dio comienzo una verdadera pelea. Los puñetazos iban y venían, y aunque Jake era bastante fuerte y fornido, el otro chico le ganaba. Le estaba haciendo polvo.

-¡Parad!- les grité- ¡Aprended a comportaros como personas adultas!

Como veía que no me hacían caso me acerqué para intentar detenerlos, pero el precioso chico que nos había seguido me dio un codazo en el estómago. No pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Ante esto el chico se giró y me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Dios, preciosa, lo siento- me dijo preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

Yo intenté contestarle que era un hijo de puta por golpear a una mujer, pero el dolor me tenía doblada por la mitad. Bueno al menos había conseguido detener la pelea. Jake tenía un labio partido, el pómulo inflamado y le sangraba la nariz. En cambio el capullo que lo había golpeado sólo tenía una pequeña sombra bajo la mandíbula. Aprovechando que éste estaba distraído por como me encontraba, Jake se montó en el coche y se largó a toda velocidad.

-Cobarde- susurré por lo bajo

Entonces reparé en que estaba sola en un lugar que no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar acompañada por un tío que me había metido bajo la ducha.

-Bueno preciosa, viendo que tu novio es un gallina me marcho- dijo a la vez que ponía una pícara sonrisa y se dirigía a su moto.

-Uno, no es mi novio, y dos, ¿no pretenderás marcharte y dejarme aquí sola después de lo que has hecho?- le dije bastante irritada. Eran las dos de la mañana y debía estar en casa antes de las dos y media.

-Mmm deja que lo piense…-dijo mientras que se ponía una mano bajo el mentón, adoptando una pose muy sexy-…..no

-¡Serás cerdo!- le grité

-Uy fierecilla, controla esos modales, o no te irá nada bien.

-Púdrete- le dije, y comencé a caminar por la calle oscura. A los pocos minutos pasó un coche con la música muy alta. Me pasó de largo, y a los pocos metros dio marcha atrás

-Ey preciosa, ¿quieres venirte con nosotros?- dijo un tipo del coche mientras que otros dos se reían.

La verdad era que estaba empezando a asustarme. No sabía si echar a correr o ignorarles.

-Dejadla tranquila- dijo una dura voz a mis espaldas. Me giré y ví a mi salvador subido en una moto. Me guiñó un ojo y supe que quería que me subiera detrás.

-Gracias- le susurré, roja de vergüenza y de humillación.

Él sólo sonrió- Agarráte fuerte- me dijo a la vez que yo me aferraba a su cintura. No pude evitar hundir la cabeza en su espalda y aspirar su aroma. Después de todo parecía que la noche no iba a ser tan mala.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% esto es como un regalito, porque al cambiar la historia decidí no hacer más distintos POV, así que este será el último, a partir de ahora la historia se verá en tercera persona%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(epov)

Jasper y yo nos habíamos escondido en la calle de al lado, y estábamos esperando a ver al estúpido chivato con su deportivo saliendo de allí.

-Edward mira- me dijo Jasper a la vez que me señalaba al frente.

-por fin sale ese capullo, vamos Jasper, llama a los otros para que nos ayuden, se va a enterar de con quien se ha metido- le contesté a la vez que sentía cómo me recorría la furia.

A los pocos segundos nos montamos en las motos y empezamos a seguirlo. Parecía que no iba solo, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Edward, los otros están a punto de llegar, ¿qué hacemos mientras?

-Tú sólo síguelos y…- pero no me dio tiempo a acabar la frase, porque parecía que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y aceleraba como un loco.

-Jasper, se ha dado cuenta de que lo seguimos, vamos a destrozarle su bonito deportivo mientras los otros llegan- le dije con una macabra sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato de darle golpes al coche nos retrasamos para esperar a los demás que ya llegaban.

-Chicos daos prisa, hace rato que se fue con su coche- dijo Jasper intranquilo.

-No pasa nada jasper, seguro que creen que nos han perdido y van más despacio- puse una diabólica sonrisa y añadí- nos vamos de cacería chicos.

Después de un rato siguiéndoles logramos alcanzarlos. Como yo había supuesto creían que ya no los seguíamos, pero al vernos volvieron a acelerar.

-Chicos, tened cuidado, creo que va a intentar despistarnos- les dije a mis compañeros.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos sólo quedaba yo siguiéndoles, el muy capullo conducía bien, tenía que admitirlo. Entonces tomó una curva un poco más lento de lo que debía y yo aproveché para ponerme a la par y romperle el retrovisor y los cristales. Entonces vi a su acompañante, era la preciosa chica con la que había estado jugando en el baño.

Entonces decidí coger un atajo, ya sabía a donde se dirigían pues era el único camino para salir de allí.

Cuando llegué a donde supuestamente debían estar vi al chico en la parte de atrás de su coche analizando la gravedad de los daños. De pronto la chica pegó un grito, el estúpido levanto la cabeza y ya me tenía enfrente.

-Tú, niñato hijo de papá- le grité- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para llamar a la poli, ehh?¿Eres muy valiente verdad?- le decía a la vez que le empujaba y le cogía de la camisa- ¿Dónde está tu valentía ahora, pijito?

Vi que el chico era fuerte, pero no podría vencerme, y como no quería armar una pelea delante de su novia me di la vuelta para marcharme al ver que ya me tenía miedo. Pero entonces sucedió algo que hizo que mi furia se elevara hasta límites insospechados.

El muy capullo me había empujado y yo me había caído al suelo. Me levanté de un salto y antes de que lo viera venir ya tenía mi puño estampado en su cara.

Entonces dio comienzo una verdadera pelea. Los puñetazos iban y venían, y como yo había supuesto era más fuerte que él. Le estaba haciendo polvo.

-¡Parad!- gritó de pronto la chica - ¡Aprended a comportaros como personas adultas!

Yo iba a hacerle caso cuando de pronto el puño del chico me impactó bajo la mandíbula, causando un buen dolor. Yo eché el brazo hacia atrás para coger impulso y darle el golpe de gracia, pero entonces un gemido de dolor me distrajo. Le había dado a la pobre chica en el estómago.

-Dios, preciosa, lo siento- le dijo preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

Por la mirada que me dio parecía que quería decirme un par de palabritas nada agradables, pero el dolor le impedía hablar. Vi cómo miraba a su chico y ponía una mueca de dolor al ver las múltiples heridas que le había causado, y luego cómo me miraba a mí y abría los ojos como platos al ver que estaba casi intacto.

Su novio aprovechó ese momento de distracción y se subió en el coche dispuesto a huir. Podía haberlo detenido si hubiese querido, pero me apetecía la idea de quedarme con la chica esa noche.

-Cobarde- escuché que susurraba por lo bajo

-Bueno preciosa, viendo que tu novio es un gallina me marcho- le dije a la vez que ponía una pícara sonrisa y me dirigía a su moto.

Quería ver como reaccionaba, ya me encantaba verla enojada.

-Uno, no es mi novio, y dos, ¿no pretenderás marcharte y dejarme aquí sola después de lo que has hecho?- soltó bastante irritada.

-Mmm deja que lo piense…-dije mientras que me ponía una mano bajo el mentón-…..no

-¡Serás cerdo!- me gritó.

-Uy fierecilla, controla esos modales, o no te irá nada bien- le dije. Definitivamente me encantaba verla enfadada.

-Púdrete- me dije, y comenzó a caminar por la calle oscura. Yo me quedé atrás vigilándola. Una chica tan guapa como ella no debía ir por esas calles solas. Seguramente ni sabía donde estábamos. No era un lugar frecuentado por la clase alta. A los pocos minutos vi como un coche con la música muy alta se le acercaba.

-Ey preciosa, ¿quieres venirte con nosotros?- le dijo un tipo del coche mientras que otros dos se reían.

Decidí acercarme rápidamente antes de que algo pasara.

-Dejadla tranquila- dije con una voz dura y autoritaria.

Ella se giró a verme y yo le guiñé un ojo indicándole que se subiera a la moto.

-Gracias- me susurró, estaba roja como un tomate.

- Agarráte fuerte- le dije, y noté cómo se aferraba a mi cintura. Cuando hundió su cabeza en mi espalda no pude evitar una sonrisa. Después de todo parecía que la noche no iba a ser tan mala.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

PORFII UN REVIEWW ? :))

Cuando la publicaba la otra vez tenía ya 65 reviews y 74 followers, espero poder conseguirlo, cuantos más reviews antes publicare :) cuando lleguemos a los 23 tendrán un nuevo cap ( si los pasamos tendrán 2 :)))

Un beso


	6. Colegio

**ATENCION, les informo que ando buscando una beta para asi poder publicar más rapido, por favor, si algina quiere que me mande un review o mp**

**Les dejo ya la historia**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La moto sale veloz, con rabia, adelantando al frente. Bella lo abraza por instinto. Sus manos terminan, sin quererlo, debajo de la chaqueta. Su piel es fresca, su cuerpo cálido en el frío de la noche. Bella siente deslizarse debajo de sus dedos músculos bien delineados. El viento le corre por los cachetes, los cabellos mojados ondean en el aire. La moto se dobla, ella lo abraza más fuerte y cierra los ojos. El corazón el comienza a batir fuerte. Se pregunta si es miedo. Siente el ruido de algunos coches.

'Yo estaría así también toda la noche, bueno, quizás probaría tus labios en algunas zonas de mi cuerpo'- le dice Edward alegremente

Bella sale de su ensoñación y se baja de la moto.

'Menos mal, me estabas triturando!'- se ríe

'Disculpa, tenía miedo, nunca había ido atrás en una moto!'- le dice Bella mosqueada

'Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.'- dice Edward a la vez que arquea sugerente las cejas.

Justo en ese momento un Mercedes frena cerca de ellos. Reneé sale del coche.

'Bella, te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que vayas detrás en la moto. ¿Y porque estás mojada? '- espeta Reneé enfadada.

'Mama, déjalo así, hablamos después.'- intenta cortarla Bella avergonzada.

'Y tu hermana? Se puede saber donde la dejaste?'- insiste su madre mientras Edward se marcha discretamente.

Justo en ese momento llega Rose.

'Hola ma…'-No da tiempo de terminar la frase. Reneé le da una bofetada, en plena cara.

'Mama, pero no sabes que paso. Llegaron unos alborotados y…'- intenta excusarse Rose.

'Quedate callada.'- reneé está furiosa y ambas saben que es mejor callarse en esos momentos.

Después de que sus padres se vayan de nuevo, rose y Bella entran en la casa, y se dirigen cada una a su habitación. Bella se empieza a desvestir y quitarse el maquillaje, pero la tranquilidad no le dura mucho, ya que de pronto alguien la abraza por detrás.

'Bella, Emment me besó!' – le cuenta Rose contenta a su hermana.

Bella suspirá resignándose. Parece que no se va a poder acostar tan pronto como se esperaba

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dos rayos de sol atraviesan el cuarto. Con el toque de calor de un nuevo día Bella abre los ojos. El despertador no ha sonado todavía. Se pone encima la almohada, cubriéndose hasta el mentón. Se queda con los ojos aun cerrados, con las manos en la barriga, sin mover las piernas, inmóvil. Repentinamente, el despertador suena. Fastidioso e insistente. Bella se mueve en la cama, alarga los brazos, buscando el despertador a tantas en la mesita. Tropieza con Cumbres Borrascosas, su libro favorito. Por fin encuentra el despertador y lo apaga.

Lentamente cierra los ojos y se duerme un poco. Se deja lleva así, en esa especie de equilibrio entre dormir y estar despierta ligera y agradablemente, aun calida y atontada, regresando hace poco de quien sabe que mundo. Pero entonces, sin entender bien porque, se levanta de repente. Abre los ojos y va veloz hacia el despertador. Aún las siete y veinte. Menos mal. Han pasado apenas pocos segundos, pero quien sabe porque le han parecido eternos. Baja de la cama. Después siente ruidos en el cuarto de al lado, corre hacia el baño pero Rose es mas veloz que ella y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

'Anda Rosie, déjame entrar, son ya las siete y media…'

'Si, así te agarras todo el lavamanos como siempre. No esta vez.'

'Anda no seas cretina, te doy espacio.' –Rose abre la puerta y Bella entra.

'Que te parece aquel que te acompaño anoche? Te gusta?'- su hermana siempre tan cotilla ya le está haciendo un interrogatorio.

Bella hace un sonido extraño. No puede responder, se está lavando los dientes. Mira a la hermana a través del espejo con los ojos sobresalientes, después se enjuaga veloz la boca.

'Me gusta? Pero que, estas bromeando? Estas loca? Como me puede gustar uno así? Una bestia. Sabes que hizo anoche? Con sus amigos ha destruido el coche de Jake,y después le pegó… ¿Cómo puede gustarme uno que usa la cabeza para golpear a los demás en vez de pensar?'- espeta Bella

'Será, pero a todas nosotras nos gusta!'- dice Rose encogiéndose de hombros

'A ustedes? Quienes son ustedes?'- pregunta Bella curiosa

'A mi, Ángela, leah, emily…'

'Si, cuatro pequeñas estúpidas que siguen el culto de esos así… el mito de los bravucones, los idiotas, mas bien. Tienen que entender que no hay nada de bueno en pasear destruyendo todo, hace siempre desorden, golpear a la gente…'- le dice Bella soltándole el discursito

'Tienen un montón de chicas lindas, las cambian como y cuando quieren, él y sus amigos.'- dice rose como si eso fuera algo admirable.

'Me imagino que tipo de chicas!'- dice Bella dando por finalizada la conversación

'No, también hay unas distinguidas. Piensa que la misma Jessica, la hija de los Stanley, esta con Mike, uno de los amigos de Ed.'

'Ed?'- pregunta Bella curiosa

'Si, Edward Cullen, el que te acompañó…..- Bella se marcha antes de que pueda acabar la frase

El uniforme está ahí, en la silla. Lo preparó la noche anterior .Se pone la camisa celeste, después se mete la falda, se mira en el espejo y va a la cocina.

'Hola mama.'

'Hola Bella.'

Reneé está ahí, bebiendo su café negro sin azúcar. Los ojos desmaquillados y aun somnolientos no están habituados a la luz. La cocina, de hecho, esta toda en la penumbra. Bella se sienta frente a ella.

'Mama podrías comprar aquellos bizcochos de arroz y leche de Danone con sabor a chocolate. ¡Buenísimos!'- dice Bella a la vez que busca algo en la alacena

'A mí me debes traer los bizcochos integrales, que se están acabando.'- dice Rose

'Si no lo escriben no compro nada.'- contesta Reneé señalando un papel y un boli

Charlie llega y agarra la cafetera. La abre y mira adentro. -'Pero es posible que nunca me dejen un poco de café?' 'Todas las mañanas es lo mismo. No es posible!'

Bella agarra la cafetera. -'Papa, te preparo uno?'

'No hay más tiempo, quiere decir que lo tomare afuera, como siempre. Pero porque no hacemos una cafetera más grande?'- masculla para sí mismo mientras sale por la puerta.

'Espero que maneje bien. Esta mañana me parece particularmente nervioso.'- dice Rose algo preocupada

'Son las influencias de la luna. Hoy paso por su signo. Apúrate en venir abajo.'- le dice Bella

'Si, si. Siempre termino yo acomodando las cosas.'- se queja Rose

'Y anoche la mesa quien la preparo?! Entonces?!...'

Bella agarra la mochila con los libros y sale.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el patio de la escuela, debajo de las hojas de una gran rama, sobre un largo muro de mármol blanco algunas chicas copian frenéticas las tareas.

'Pero que dice aquí? Igual…?'

'X menos uno! Pero no eres capaz siquiera a copiarte?'

'Pero mira como escribes!'

'También? No haces nunca nada en casa y te lamentas de cómo escribo? Pero ve que terca eres!'

'Oh, llego Irina.'- exclama una de ellas

Alice cierra el cuaderno de matemáticas y corre a encontrarse con Irina junto a otras chicas, todas posibles candidatas de la interrogación de español.

'Vamos Irina, apúrate que en un rato suena, danos la versión de español.'- Las chicas esperan enfrente de ella

'No, para nada.'- contesta con el mentón en alto

'Como que para nada?'- Exclama Ángela enfadada

'Que, no escuchan? No quiero que me copien la versión. Está bien? No entiendo porque no pueden traducirlas en casa por su cuenta, como todos.'- replica Irina

Alice se le acerca.

'Anda Irina, no seas así. Disculpa, hoy la Giacci me interroga seguro…-dice Alice poniendo ojos de corderito- 'Danos la versión anda! Ella nos reprobara!'

'Alice, no insistas.'- dice Irina malhumorada

'Que pasa Alice? Que insistes?'- pregunta una chica de cabello marrón

'Ah hola Bella. Que Irina no nos quiere dar la versión. Tú la hiciste?'- pregunta esperanzada

Por un momento Irina no es ya el centro de atención.

'No, solo la mitad. Pero sé que no está muy buena. Es que ya me interrogaron. Lo revise, hoy te debería tocar a ti y luego empezará de nuevo por la primera…-contesta Bella

Irina trata de alejarse, pero Alice la agarra por la chaqueta.

'Escuchaste? Anda, no nos puedes dejar así, nos arruinas a todas!'- exclama Alice desesperada.- Anda, al menos hoy… ultima vez, te lo prometo.'

'Lo dices cada vez. No, esta vez no. No te la doy!'- exclama Irina alejándose.

'Pero que estúpida. Es un monstruo. Por eso es así de ácida. No tiene a ninguno que la distraiga. Está claro. Al menos nosotras nos divertidos y agradamos bastante.' – dice Ángela intentando consolar a Alice

'Si, pero creo que a mi mama no le agradará bastante el tres que me dará la Giacci por no haber hecho la versión.'- suspira Alice- Estaré castigada un mes sin compras

'Toma, usa la mía.' Bella saca de la mochila su cuaderno de español y lo abre en la última página.

'Al menos pueden decir que intentaron. La habrán hecho por la mitad pero es mejor que nada. Digan que se pararon en husmear. Es un verbo que no sé de donde rayos viene. De hecho, lo he buscado por un cuarto de hora pero no logre encontrarlo. Después me moleste y merendé. Un yogurt ligero, sin azúcar, terrible. Casi tan ácido como la Irina.' Todas ríen ante la ocurrencia de Bella

Alice agarra el cuaderno y lo apoya en el muro. Lo pone en medio de todas. 'Es cierto, el estudio hace engordar. Siempre he dicho, si hubiera hecho la tarea de lingüística tendría cuatro kilos mas.' Alice comienza a copiar seguida de Ángela y las demás muchachas, todas posibles víctimas de la terrible Giacci.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Bella mira distraída la clase.

'Bien. Esta Oda, a Los Caídos, la traen para el lunes.'- La otra cosa segura es que la tendría que estudiar. La campana suena. La Giacci cierra el registro.

'Voy a la sala de profesores a buscar el registro de español. Las dejo solas. No hagan alboroto.'- dice antes de marcharse

Las muchachas salen todas de sus pupitres. Tres de ellas antes que la profesora se marche logrando conseguir el permiso de ir al baño. Regresa la Giacci. Todas las muchachas regresan a sus puestos. Escuchando atentas la explicación acerca de la métrica española. Alguna marca los acentos y copia la frase escrita en la pizarra. Alguna otra, segura de ser interrogada, repasa la versión.

'Ahora para el próximo miércoles traen desde la pagina 242 a la 247: traducción y lectura en métrica con conocimientos perfectos de las reglas del acento.'- dice la profesora ganándose un murmullo de queja

Bella abre el diario y marca debajo del miércoles las tareas por hacer. Después, casi sin quererlo lo hojea, yendo para atrás. Paginas coloreadas y llenas de escrituras pasan por sus ojos. Fiestas, cumpleaños, frases simpáticas de Alice, notas de las tareas en clase. Opiniones acerca de películas vistas en el cine, amores posibles, imposibles, pasados.

La Giacci alza la cabeza del registro y mira alrededor. Algunas chicas sostienen su mirada para mostrar que están seguras y tranquilas.

Alice- dice

Alice se alza. Mira a Bella. Parece darle el último adiós. Después se dirige hacia la cátedra, ya condenada a la insuficiencia. Coge la traducción y lee veloz sin equivocar un acento. Pero allí se detiene. Trata una traducción de la primera frase. Pero un adjetivo en el lugar equivocado le está dando una interpretación muy fantasiosa. Bella mira preocupada a la amiga. Alice no sabe qué hacer. Desde su puesto Bella abre el libro. Lee el pedazo de la versión. Después con un ligero susurro llama la atención de Alice. La Giacci con aires de suficiencia fastidiada mira afuera de la ventana, esperando respuestas que no llegan.

Bella se extiende en el pupitre y escondida por la de adelante, sugiere a su amiga del alma la perfecta traducción del pedazo. Alice le manda un beso con la mano, después repite a voz alta, en el orden exacto, todo aquello que Bella apenas le ha sugerido. La Giacci, escuchando las palabras justas en el orden correcto, se voltea hacia la clase. Es todo muy perfecto para que sea solo suerte. En la clase todo se vuelve normal. Todas las muchachas regresan a su puesto, inmóviles. Bella, sentada correctamente, mira a la Giacci con ojos ingenuos e inocentes. Alice, casi tentando a la suerte sonríe.

'Me disculpa profesora, pero estaba confundida y me bloquee, pero le pasa hasta a los mejores, no?'- dice con cara de niña buena.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la Plaza, enfrente a la salida de la escuela, diversos coches se paran en doble fila. Reneé llega en ese un pequeño espacio vacío al otro lado de la calle, de frente a la gasolinera que queda antes de la iglesia, y se estaciona. Alice la reconoce, y por lo que le ha contado Bella es mejor esquivarla. Alcanza el grupo de chicas a los pies de las escaleras. Conversación del día: la fiesta del día anterior y los desastres.

De pronto Edward y jasper aparecen a toda velocidad con las motos doblando cerca.

'Pero estas seguro que es aquí?'- le pregunta Edward

'Cómo no. Lo leí en su agenda. Hablamos anoche que saldríamos a almorzar hoy.'- dice Jasper observando a los distintos grupos de chicas.

'Que agallas las tuyas. No tienes ni un euro. Y todavía haces de galán?'- dice edward burlón.- 'Que loco! Has conseguido una rica que invita. Como es?'

'Linda. Me parece bastante simpática. Un poco extraña quizás.'- comenta Jasper

'Algo de extraño debe tener para decidir de ir a almorzar contigo e invitar. O es extraña, o es muy tonta!'- Ed comienza a reírse.

Al final es Bella y Alice aparecen en la escalera. Jasper le da un golpe a Edward.

'Ahí está, es ella.'- señala Jasper con el índice.

Edward mira arriba. Ve algunas chicas entre las que reconoce a Bella.

'Cual es?'

'Aquella con los cabellos negros recogidos, la pequeñita.' -Edward vuelve a mirar arriba. Debe ser la chica al lado de Bella

No sabe porque, pero le gusta saber que no es Bella la tipa extraña que lleva a Jasper a almorzar, e invitándolo.

'Es linda, yo conozco a la que está al lado.'- comenta Edward

'En serio? Y como?'

'Nos bañamos anoche.'- ríe

'Pero qué coño dices…'- pregunta jasper extrañado

'Te lo juro. Pregúntaselo.'- sonríe Ed

'Te parece que es momento? Que hago, voy allá y le digo: disculpa, tu ayer te bañaste con Edward? Deja de decir cosas!'- dice Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

'Entonces se lo pregunto yo.'

Alice está hablando con Bella cuando ve a Jasper.

'Oh, no!'- exclama

Bella se gira hacia ella. -'Que pasa?'

'Esta el que ayer me quito el dinero de la semana.'- dice intentando esconderse tras su amiga

'Cual es?'- pregunta Bella

'Ese de ahí abajo.'- señala Alice.

Bella mira en esa dirección. Jasper está de pie, y cerca de él, sentado en su moto, esta Edward.

'Oh, No!'- exclama Bella

Alice mira preocupada a la amiga. -'Que pasa? El te robo a ti también?'

'No, el amigo suyo, el que esta al lado, me metió en la ducha ayer.'- gime Bella

Alice asiente, como si fuera normal que los tipos les roben sus carteras y las metan bajo la ducha.

'Ah, entiendo, pero no me lo habías dicho!'- comenta enfadada.

'Esperaba olvidarlo. Vamos.'

Bajan decididas las últimas escaleras. Jasper va hacia Alice. Bella los deja rápido y se dirige hacia Edward.

-Genial- masculla antes de enfrentarse a él

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Reviews?

Tal y como prometí en cuanto he tenido los 23 reviews he publicado, asi que ya saben :)


End file.
